Reigners Creed
by iTS A MetAPHoR BrIAn
Summary: A 19 year old Claire falls into a portal to Reignland. However, only hybrids can access Reignland and as she knows of, she's a full human. Her Uncle, Willy Wonka worries of her whereabouts, but eventually accepts she's gone, not knowing that one day she'll return with some wacky friends and a monster to kill.
1. Prologue

**Heyo! Its that one gurl who made "Lily and the Chocolate Factory". Its an old story, so you might not know me. Anyway, I'm back! And I'm here with a rather interesting story about 2 worlds. The CATCF Universe and my original universe called Reignland. Written in Claire's POV.**

 _December 25, 1998_

It was Christmas morning, which meant absolutely nothing. Every Christmas I never got any presents, no matter how good I was. My parents were always busy biting each other's heads off, or out doing cocaine. In this case, they overdosed. I honestly wasn't surprised, but it did hurt me deep inside. I just couldn't express it.

Sometime later my uncle, Willy Wonka got full custody of me. I was kinda happy I wasn't living with coke heads. Instead, I live with a guy that lives in a (basically) abandon factory. I never really talked much, even though my uncle tries to make me at least laugh. One day, after Christmas break, I got home from school. Uncle was working on something for the first time in forever. I got curious and finally spoke.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He jumps out of nowhere.

"Since when could you talk?!" He asks me sarcastically.

"Since I was a toddler." I answered. "But seriously though, the heck you got going on???"

"Nothing of your concern..." Willy said. "Go do whatever you kids do these days. I'll be back in a couple hours."

I went to our 'home area' and done my homework. Once I finished that, I played some video games. Long story short, Willy lost a bet we made and he owned me a Nitendo64. Eventually I got bored and turned on some music (Nirvana and Blur, of course). It, for sone reason, made gaming better.

Willy finally got back. He poked his head through the door of my room to see me playing Zelda. I paused my game.

"Is it bedtime or something?" I asked.

"Nope, come with me. I wanna show you something pretty cool." He said.

I turn off my music and follow him. We went into that weird elevator of his and ended up in the main hall. Ahead was a door. A small door. I smiled, thinking it might be an Alice in Wonderland reference. He unlocks the door and behind it was basically a copy of Wonderland, but made of candy.

"I like it. Reminds me of Wonderland." I smile.

"That's the idea. It's also yours." He said. "Happy Birthday brat." He patted my head.

I smile. "I barely realised it was my birthday. Thanks for reminding me..."

"Wow, that's not good." Willy said.

"Well, it's what happens when your parents don't even acknowledge you..." I said. "But I gotten used to it." He hugs me. I hug him back.

"I guess you're gonna have to get used to getting actual attention then because I wouldn't do that to ya. 'Kay?" He said. I nod. And he indeed kept his word. For seven years thus far...

 **Hehe, sorry about the prologue. Anyway, don't worry, next chapter will focus more on the now now (hehe references..) or in this case, 2005. And I will try to update as often as possible since high school is destroying me rn. Until then, my fellow whatevers! Also sry for short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Another World

**Hewwo I is back wit chapter 2 of Reigners Creed! It'll be better I promise!**

 _February 1, 2005_

Today, some lucky shit stains (aka kids) get a tour of this twisted place. It's because he needs a heir and I declined his offer to inherit the factory. Even though I would make millions off of it, candy isn't really my thing. I wanna go to school to become a tatto artist to be honest.

Anyway, right now I'm here, watching a freaky puppet show the old geezer set up for the kids. In fact, he's standing next to me enjoying the show. "Psychopath." I mutter under my breath. Finally the show ended, and he was clapping. I, on the other hand, was thinking of the creepy face of Big Boy when I saw the faces of those puppets. Everyone else, was not amused. They noticed Willy and he went up in front of them.

"Goodmorning starshine, the Earth says hello!" He says. They stay silent. Eventually he got through the intoductions and guided everyone inside. 'This is gonna be a long day.' I thought to myself.

We walk into the main hall and reach my candy room. I didn't care if people were to check it out or eat the candy in there. Once they saw the room they were in awe. Uncle showed them around while talking about how the chocolate is made. I decided to pass on that and hang out in a candy cane tree far from those people. I wasn't feeling very social today. Well, Oompa Loompas are an exception though. I was talking to Chad, one of the workers in here.

Sometime later, I hear a scream. I turn around to see that German kid had fell into the river. 'Kid you done it this time.' I thought. I grab a giant candy cane and run it over to the edge of where land and...um chocolate meets. I extend the candy cane towards him. "Kid, grab on to this!" I said. He reached for it, but was to far out. His mom looked at me like 'jump in or something!' Like, listen lady, I did what I could do. If I jump into the river, I wouldn't live to see the day Willy stops lecturing me about it.

I notice he's already in the pipe. "How are you supposed to get him out?!" The mom asked with concern. "Well..." I hesitate. "He's gotta get through the pipe first." Willy and I said at the same time. "But don't worry, ma'am. He'll be fine." I said, reassuringly. I start to remember the day when Willy first added this feature.

 ** _May 24, 2000_**

It was my last day as an 8th grader and I couldn't be any happier. 8th grade was a terrible year for me. I was accused of having drugs, accused of threatening the school, and a rumor about me and my friend (which is gay), Stuart, having a 'good time' spread through out the school. Even teachers started asking about it. Yes, I wanted to kill myself through out the entire year, but I managed to make through ok.

I walked into the main hall and went towards my candy room. I noticed that there was a chocolate waterfall in the middle of the room. "WoOw..." I said to myself. "It completes the room." Uncle comes in.

"Hey, squirt! How was your last day?" He asked.

I smile. "Good, knowing that I was finally being freed from that trash can!"

He chuckles. "It isn't gonna get any easier."

"Uh, you mean the work right? Because that isn't really my problem." I ask.

"Ha! Nope! High school has twice the drama as middle school." Willy said.

"Just end me already!" I said looking up.

Willy shakes his head. "Listen kid, it's gonna be a busy day for me. You're gonna be alone for a while. Will you be okay?" He asked.

I nod. "Yeah, alone time sounds nice anyway."

"Good. But if you need anything, I'll be in the lab." He said.

I nod. He leaves. I walk by the river towards a candy cane tree. I loose balance and fall into the river. The current was strong so I had trouble swimming to land. I didn't get out until I made it to the end of the river which just stopped at a wall. It was easier for me to swim to land. I got out, and I felt...sticky? I was covered in chocolate from head to toe.

I go to the lab with chocolate still on me. I tried to wash it off but nothing was happening. When I walked, it felt like I was walking through a path where a bunch of pop was spilled and never been cleaned up, and I cannot stand stuff like that.

"Willy?" I call. He walks towards me.

"What did you do?! You're covered in chocolate!" Willy exclaimed.

"I fell in. I tried washing it off, but I can't get it off." I explained. Willy groans out of frustration. Sometime later, he came up with something to get the chocolate off. Sure enough, it worked perfectly.

 _Present_

I didn't realise the Oompa Loompas were singing due to one of my flashbacks. It runs in the Wonka side of the family. Of course, I don't have as many flashbacks as Uncle does. In fact, it's hard to tell when I do. Willy explained to the mom what to do and all that and had an Oompa Loompa escort her to where she is supposed to go.

Next I knew, we were boarding the boat. These boat rides are pretty fun, like a water ride at an amusement park. The ride started off slow, then it went fast. All the twists and turns were throwing me around and I fell off. Nobody heard my short lived scream, and only Willy noticed I fell in. But he saw that instead of the chocolate splashing, nothing happened. As if the chocolate was transparent. And it was, well sort of.

 _In Reignland_

I fell into a portal of some sort. I fall into a field like I was teleported into a different area of the world. But I was actually teleported into another world. The sky was purple, and the clouds were pink. The sun was a blue fire, and the grass was yellow. Everything else seemed normal. Ahead of me was a town. I head there. My white, curly hair was annoying me so I pulled it back. It started to get hot so I rolled the sleeves of my Batman shirt up.

I reached town and I see that the people there weren't necessarily people. They were only half of a person. Like hybrids. There were all kinds of species. It's like a dream. I walk around a little bit. Everyone was looking at me weirdly, like I wasn't supposed to be here. A gang of human like turtles back me into an alley.

"Well, well, well. We got ourselves a full blood human. What should we do with her?" One turtle asked.

"Maybe we should skin her alive." Another suggests.

"Not a bad idea." The first one said pulling out a switchblade. "And if sell it, we'd be richer than the king himself."

"Listen, Michaelangelo, Leonardo, I don't know how in any way shape or form my skin would be so valuable to you so I'm just gonna go ahead and leave-" They stop me.

"Don't you know full blood humans are forbidden here?" Leonardo (he looks like him anyway) growled. I start to get anxiety. 'I cannot believe this. I'm in another world, and I'm about to get killed by the TMNT!' I thought.

 **Well here you have it. Chapter 2! It's somewhat better right? I hope! I haven't wrote in a while so it's kinda hard for me to adjust. But if you feel I should do something to fix my writing, please PM me or write a review. And don't be an asshole about it because llike Bob Ross said, 'their just happy mistakes' :)**


End file.
